Forum:2012-04-20 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Frank Frazetta fans are now on standby! -- Billy Catringer 05:38, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Billy, don't be silly. Where will she get a polar bear or a Martian Calot in Mechanicsburg? I mean, on the weekend? :D --Bosda Di'Chi 11:29, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Goldangit, Bosda! Cain't I have at least one little fantasy? You know she'd look good in a Frazetta style paintin'. --Billy Catringer 14:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :::She's going to have Tarvek soon. Can't he just make her a dire polar bear? —jdreyfuss 11:46, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Frazetta didn't provide females with, how would you say, proper protective armor. It was usually around 5-6 square inches of metal, if that. However, I think Zeetha's choice will reflect his influence. We're not going to see Agatha in ankle-to-neck plate, but it's going to look good. Maybe she'll use Frost Giants in place of the polar bears. A couple Jaegers could stand-in, if needed. AndyAB99 13:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Given that it is Zeetha we're talkin' about, I just imagine it will be something sexy in chain mail and leather. -- Billy Catringer 14:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) And they are off shopping, giving how these two under normal conditions this will be one epic shopping trip Neogoki 05:41, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha! Silly Agatha; how could you forget the land in which Zeetha is a princess? I found this page amusing. 07:57, April 20, 2012 (UTC) So more Boudica and less Disney princess? Sounds good to me. If they're going shopping, what she really needs is an ammunition bag that matches her toolbelt. —jdreyfuss 11:06, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Please, JDreyfuss, bandolier(s)! An ammo pouch would interfere with reaching her tools! Datkhound 06:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Less Boudica, more Dejah Thoris. Poster material for the Foglios' store.--Bosda Di'Chi 18:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Now I'm conflicted. I was looking forward to seeing what that clank does but I want to see Zeetha's notion of princess lessons too. And I gotta wait three whole days for either. Man, the Foglios really know how to make me twitch. (Hey, maybe that grad student can finish up the clank. I think she has her own tools!) --Gsulli7369 12:54, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Maybe Agathat will dust off her great-grandmother's armor. Werewolfboy 17:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Chaps of steel plate, red silk loin cloth with a gold bra? What more could a savage ask? -- Billy Catringer 19:44, April 22, 2012 (UTC) just came across this on deviantart.^^ Finn MacCool 23:45, April 20, 2012 (UTC) No more chain mail bikinis, please. If I see another shieldmaiden running into battle wearing nothing but rust-prone swimwear, I will be severely disappointed. I'm hoping it's an oversized, powerful looking outfit that gets, *AHEM* "customized" over time. If you know what I mean...Slowness 20:19, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I think it will be functional as well as visually impressive. Agatha does seem somewhat modest, despite her regular appearances in her underwear. Perhaps some ornately decorated plate for the chest and back, maybe even over the hips. I hope Zeetha also picks out a really neat looking helmet for Agatha. The Commander-in-Chief of the Jaegers needs an impressive hat of some kind. AndyAB99 21:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page